The weirdest interview ever
by AFireInside23
Summary: I've seen many people do interviews not only on here but on some other webistes so I've decided to do my own! The rights to the interview thingy goes to whoever started it also this may become a crossover later with the cast of TNBC!
1. Chapter 1

**This could possibly become a crossover thing soon with TNBC since basically I love them as much as I do with HnKnA but for now only HnKnA also I know some people had started this so I thought it might be fun doing this and on other websites I've seen people doing it also soooo those who have started the interview I give you full rights to the ideal of the interview thingy and HnKnA belongs to QuinnRose and TNBC to Tim Burton :D**

Narrator: WELCOME TO THE WEIRD INTERVIEW! WITH OUR HOST COTTONCANDYFLUFFYWUFFYDELIGHT *gasp for air* OR AS SHE WOULD LIKE TO BE CALLED BY TAILOR! THIS MAY BECOME A CROSSOVER WITH TNBC SOON SO FOR NOW JUST HnKnA!

~fake applause and I walk out~

Me: THANK YOU! THANK YOU! *bows*

Alice: What was that about?

Boris: HOW COME YOUR SCREENNAME IS SOO LONG!

Black: WHAT THE F*CK IS TNBC!

Me: *GASP*THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU! And I wanted that narrator dude to do that, Boris because I wanted it to be cottoncandyfluffywuffydelight

Blood:*face palm* Now you've got her started.

Me:*rambling on about how great the movie is and what's it's about and its my favorite movie OF ALL TIME*

~about an hour later of that~

All: GET ON WITH THE SHOW!

Me:*was still going on* Jack is sooo- Oh yeah the show *kicks Black in the shin* NOW YOU KNOW WHAT IT IS!

Black: B!TCH!

Me: I'M A B*TCH I'M THE B*TCH ANDTHAT'S MISS B*TCH TO YOU!

Pierce: May we got on with show chu~

Me: *stares at his adorableness* OF COURSE~!

All: FINALLY!Me: Right after I get done eating my waffles and watching Gir sing the doom song

All: UUUGGGGHHHHH

~2 hours later~

Me: *singing the doom song*DOOOMMMM DOOM DOOMY DOOMY DOOMY DOOOOM DODODOOOOOOM!

All:*covering their ears*

~5 hours of that later~

Blood:*looks likes his about to die*

Black:*attempted suicide now in a mental hospital*

Alice: *banged her hand against a rock now has bandages around her head*

Tweedles:*looks like they're getting ready to murder me if I continued*

Nightmare:*disappeared*

Peter:*was freaking out since Alice had blood running down her head*

Vivaldi:*screamed at me 50 times saying OFF WITH HER HEAD!*

Gray:*knocked his self out HA*

White:*was about to snap*

Boris:*chased Pierce for the entire time*

Pierce:*probably will have a break down here in about 5 mintues*

Ace:*now singing it*

All: STFU ACE!

Me: I'M EVEN ANNOYED OF IT! *throws rock at him*

Ace:*dodges*awwwwww but its fun song~!

Black: ITS F*CKING ANNOYING ACE!

Pierce:*goes behind me*SAVE ME CHU!

Boris:*has a knife and fork in his hand*GET BACK HERE!

Me: YOU TWO STOP!

~some reason everybody is arguing for no reason expect for Vivaldi, Alice, and Me~

Blood: *in an annoying tone* HEY MARY GOWLAND! WANNA RIDE THE MERRY GO ROUND MARY!

Gowland: DAMN YOU DUPRE! *makes his Violin into a gun and starts shooting*

Tweedle: STUPID CHIKIE RABBIT!

Elliot: SHUTUP! (God I'm hoping I'm getting this right)

Me:*screams like banshee*SHUTDA UP!

~Everybody turns towards me~

Me: Now that everything is clam, I have only read the manga and is a newbie at writing so please excuse any grammar or spelling and remember that the cast of HnKnA is all here! So please give us your questions we would be gladly answer those!

All: WE WOULD NOT!

Me: SHUT YOUR PIEHOLES! *throws random pies at them*

~everybody is now cover in pie~

Blood: stupid interview….

Me: SHUT YOUR FACE BLOOD! I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHY I EVEN PUT YOU ON HERE NOBODY LIKES YOU! Expect for Elliot..

Alice: You put him on here so people could torture him.

Me: Oh yeah….ANYWAYS UNTIL NEXT TIME! GIVES US YOUR QUESTIONS/DARES AN-

All (expect me): Wait…dares? I THOUGHT WE WERE ONLY DOING QUESTIONS!

Me: Well we're doing dares also so TURN YOUR FACES TOWARDS THE CAMERA AND GIVE IT A BIG BUTT SMILE WHILE WAVING GOODBYE BEFORE I SET ALL OF YO HOUSES ON FIRE!

All:*does so*

~Everything goes black~**_**

**I hoped you all enjoyed and liked it enough that you'll review us with your questions, comments, and dares :D also I may not update for awhile since I'm in school but as soon as I have free time I will!**


	2. A REVIEW!

HnKnA doesn't belong to me it belongs to Quinnrose

Narrator: WELCOME BACK TO THE WEIRDEST INTERVIEW EVER! I'm am your Narrator or Narrator dude! NOW PLEASE GIVE USE A BIG HAND FOR OUR HOST, THE ONE AND ONLY TAILOR!

~fake applause once again~

Me: THANK YOU! THANK YOU!

Alice: I wonder if we got any questions, since it's only been a couple of hours since she first out this on here.

Black: I hoped the b*tch didn't anything f*cken reviews so this sh*t ass interview can be put aside.

Me: WE DID GET AN REVIEW!

All: FFFFFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUU-

Me: *screams like a banshee again* DON'T SAY THE F WORD HERE!

All: why? Black just did.

Me: BECAUSE I SAID SO AND Black

Black: What b*tch?

Me: Come here.

Black:*walks towards me*What the f*ck is it b*tch?

Me: DEATH BY JUSTIN BIEBER AND REBECCA BLACK SINGING! *pushes button*

~trap door opens and Black falls in~

Black:! *sees Rebecca Black and Justin Bieber*OH F*CK NO!

~they start singing Friday and Baby~

Justin sh*tface:BABY BABAY OOOOOHHH

Rebecca B*tch: ITS FRIDAY FIRDAY EVERYBODY GET DOWN ON FRIDAY!

Black: MY EARS AR BLEEDING !

~shuts trapped door~

Me: ANYBODY ELSE WANNA SAY THE F BOMB!

All: *shakes there heads*No not all!

Me: Good now for our questions

Alice: its from….

Boris: Feather Heart 001

***Sings along with the doom song* *Throws a pie at everyone* XD this was super funny I'm glad you did this cause it is sometimes rare to find a funny story. Anyway I really love this story even though it has HnKnA I read the first manga but then got rid of it cause I didn't care for it so much but this is great. :) Oh also**

**-Question-**

** Boris why do you dress like you do and Peter White have you read my stories cause if you haven't please do. :)Dare- HMMMM, I have a few in mind but this time I'm just going to dare all the guys to dress up as the sailor scouts from Sailor moon I think that would be funny. So I really hope you do these ideas and great job and hurry with the next chapter. Also you say it might take you a while, you could always bring a notebook and write down the chapter whenever you have a chance and that way it would be faster. But yea that's just a thought so keep up the great work. :D**

All:*now cover in pie~!*

Me: *cover in double pie since I got in front of Pierce*YAY! PIERCE DIDN'T GET HIT!

Pierce: Thank you chu~!

Me: I'm glad your satisfy with whatever this is an interview, dare thingy heck I DON'T KNOW! Anyways I know how you feel I was reading the first part and it seemed boring but I finished the whole thing and I loved it!

All: GREAT….

Me: STFU anyways we'll be right back since I'm cover in pie and I wanna wash it off!

All (expect me and Pierce): WHAT ABOUT US!

Me: Nah you're staying like that until the end of the show!

~About an hour later~

Me: *comes back*ALRIGHT THE- EWWWWWWW YALL SMELL LIKE CRAP OK CANT STAND THIS WASH YOURSELFS OFF!

All: THANK YOU! *goes off to wash themselves*

~Another hour later~

All: *come back sparkling clean*

Me: There we go anyways BORIS ANSWER YO QUESTION!

Boris: Well I'm punk basically I'm into this kind of clothing plus her best friend thinks I'm sexy in it ^.^ and she's ho-

Me: HEY HEY! NO!ANYWAYS Peter

Peter: No I haven't since Tailor won't let me use her computer and we have no computers and internet in The Country of Hearts..Plus I've been asking to use for 50 times so I can make a face book! Tailor why won't let me use your computer!

Me: If I did then everybody would want to use to get on sites I'm afraid the mafia is probably gonna send out death threats to people and Ace is gonna watch porn that's gonna cost money and it'll put me out in money cause he knows my card number…

Ace: Well don't be leaving your purse around

Me: WTF WERE YOU DOING IN MY PURSE ANYWAYS!

Ace: Trying to find a picture of your best friend since shes d*mn hot

Me: Ok EVERYBODY LEAVE ABBY ALONE SHE DOESN'T WANT RAPIST, A*SHOLES, AND STALKERS TO LOVE HER! OKAY! NEXT THING I HEAR ABOUT SOMEBODY CALLING HER HOT I WILL KILL WITH BY PLAYING MONOPLOY FOR HOURS!

All:*gasp* MONOPOLY! NOO

Alice: THAT'S AN EVIL GAME!

Julius: It's just a game what's so evil about it?

All (expect for Julius): YOU DON'T KNOW!

Julius: No I don't.

Me: IT HAS NO ENDING!

Gray: It continues on and on and on until somebody hits bankrupt which will take forever!

Me: anyways that's a really good sugestion but I don't like it when the person in class sits right next to me looks at what I'm doing while I'm doing it, it makes me feel weir- this sounds wrong…..ACK! ACE I'M GONNA KILL YOU! YOU MADE ME HAVE PERVERTED MIND!

All: YOU ALWAYS HAD ONE!

Me: Oh yyyyyeeeeaaaaaaaahhhhhhh…..Now its worser anyways DARE!

All: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Blood: I refuse to do it!

Me: YALL ARE GONNA DO IT! SO SHUT UP AND GET CHANGED! Not you Pierce since I lo- *cough* I mean since you're my favorite character

Pierce: YAY CHU~!

~after changing~

Blood: I feel ridicules…. *Is sailor Pluto*

Alice: I do in a way but since I'm a girl I don't mind it much *is sailor Mercury*

Vivaldi: This is too short *is sailor Mars*

Boris:*is sailor chibi* ._.

Tweedle Dum:*is sailor chibi chibi moon*

Tweedle Dee: *is sailor Saturn*

Elliot:*is sailor Saturn*

Gray:*sailor Jupiter*

Nightmare:*Sailor Uranus*

Gowland:* sailor Neptune*

Me:*burst out laughing and take a photo*

Black:*bust through the trap door and curls up* THE HORROR!

Me: That's what ya get when you say the f word here

Black: But you let us say it last time!

Me: I let those slide anyways WAVE TO CAMERA! AND GIVE IT A BIG A*S SMILE!

All:*waves and gives big butt smiles*bbbbbbbyyyyyyyyeeeeeeeee

Narrator: UNTIL NEXT TIME ON THE WERIDEST INTERVIEW EVER!

~everything goes black~


	3. CHAOS!

**I do not own HnKnA it belongs to Quinnrose**

Narrator: WELCOME BACK TO THE WEIRDEST INTERVIEW EVER! AND HERE IS OUR HOST, TAILOR~!

~fake applause and I don't come out~

Narrator: Uh where's Tailor?

All:*shrug*

Random guy:*gives Narrator dude a note*

Narrator: I seeeeeeeeeeeee…. well who's gonna host for this part of the interview?

Random Guy:*whisper something in his ear*

Narrator: OH GOD NOT HER! Oh god oh god we're all screwed

All: WHAT IS IT!

Narrator: WELL IT SEEMS TAILOR HAS FOUND THE HOLIDAY TREES AND IS CURRENTLY IN HALLOWEEN TOWN TRYING TO RA- I MEAN CATCH BARREL WHO IS CURRENTLY RUNNING FOR HIS LIFE! ANYWAYS LETS ALL GIVE A BIG WELCOME TOOOO…KRISSY! One of her ocs!

All: OH GOD NOT HER!

Krissy:*bust through the wall*OH YEAH! I AM HERE!

All: WERE ALL GONNA DIE!

~Utter chaos happened while that is happening~

Me:*in Halloween Town going absolutely fan girl mode*OMFG~! YOUR JJJJAAAAACCCCCKKKKKK ! I'M YOUR BIGGEST FAN! *glomps him*

Jack: OH GOD SHE'S BACK! EVERYBODY RUN!

Everybody:*screams and runs, hides, and commits suicide (Is that even possible with dead people?) to get away from me*

~utter chaos happeneds there and we go to commercial~

Voice 1: Animals and children.

~picture of a random animals and children who's been kicked pops up*

Voice 2:it's been kicked by..

~picture of Blood pops up~

Blood:! I NEVER DID THAT!

Guy: Oh yes you did we have proof.

~video shows of Blood kicking random animals and children~

Blood:!Guy: KICK THIS GUYS MOTHER F*CKEN ASS! HIS A KITTEN KICKER!

~it ends and back to the interview~

All:*watch the commercial*

Krissy: DIE YOU AS*HOLE! THIS IS SPARTAN! *kicks him*

Blood:*goes far far far far far away*

All:*don't care expect for Elliot who goes out to help him*

Krissy: STUPID ANIMAL ABUSER! AND CHILD ABUSER!

All: CAN WE GET ON WITH THE SHOW!

Krissy: Yeah sure.

Alice: First question is from Chibi Undertaker.

**Whoo! Suffer Black! Suffer! Suffer more than when I jumped off the snowy mountains!That was funny! ^-^**

**errr... Oh right! **

**Questions:Narrator dude: How much do you get paided to do the narrating cuz if it's alot can I be a narrator too. Cause I'm in bankruptcy because I lost real life**

**Black : How was being trapped with Justin Bieber and that other girl? And since this is an interview- have you ever been to school, if so, how was it?**

**Alice: Who do you like better? Your Ex or the time when Blood tried to strangle you?Thats it! Ciao for now!**

Krissy; I'm sure Tailor would be glad you liked it, Okay QUESTION!

Narrator: I GET PAID WITH CUPCAKES!

Krissy: Ha NEXT!

Black:It was awful Those two sh*t faces down there sounded like somebody was screaming they're heads off and yeah I did it was waste of fu- fudgen time

Alice: Well I have to say my ex even though he left me for my sister at least he didn't call me a sl*ut or tried to choke me.

Krissy: Alright next is from..

Tweedles: Feather Heart 001!

**Great job it's just getting funnier and Funnier. Okay so here are the questions and Dare MWHAAHAHAHAHHAAH!**

**Narrorator- "Who gave you the inspiration to write on fanfiction and do this story. :)"**

**Peter White- "CAN YOU CARRY ME TO WONDERLAND! *Puppy Pout***

**Dare-I dare everyone to move to the narrorators house and stay there...Forever. Even the people you hate have to stay there. Oh also Gur would be yalls dog and he sings the doom song all the time. *Tee hee :D***

**So I can't wait for more and also I love the Rebbeca Black and Justin Beiber part that was brilliant XD.**

Krissy: Like I said before Tailor would be glad to hear you liked it

Narrator: I'm just a robot! So Tailor program me to this!

Peter: I have to get permission from Nightmare

Alice: YOU WOULDN'T WANT TO GO! Unless you liked almost getting killed and being called all these names, having someone forced there head on your chest, and having everyone fall in love with you.

Krissy: Alright since the Narrator has no home were going to Tailor's house since she made this!

All: OH GOD NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

~about 2 hours later

All:*at my house about ready to go psycho*

Gir: DDDDOOOOOOOOMMMMMM DOMY DOOMY DDOOOMMM DODODODOOOM

Me:*burst through the window*WTF ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM ACE!

Ace:*has my bra*oooooooooooo

Me:*kicks him and throws him and sees everybody else*! WTH IS GOING ON HERE!

All:It was a dare now we're living here oh and also Gir is our dog who will sing the doom song all the time!

Me: *has Jack's bowtie and puts above my bed*:3

~My entire room is full with TNBC products~

Alice: Woooow

Boris: This is some collection.

Gowland: obsessive much?

Me: YOUR'E D*MN RIGHT I AM! Also Krissy BEGONE!

Krissy: *yells* NOOOOOO *poofs*

Me: Okay ROLECALL! JULIUS!

Julius: Here.

Me: ALICE!

Alice: Here.

Me: Vivaldi!

Vivaldi: Here.

~about 10 more mintues into that~

Me: BLOOD! Hmmm ELLIOT!

~no reply~

Me: What happened to Blood and Elliot?

Pierce: Krissy kick Blood chu.

Nightmare: And Elliot went after him. *coughs up blood*

Me: Ugh alright UNTIL NEXT TIME!

All: *waves and gives big butt smiles*

~everything goes black~**I do not own Jack Skellington, Halloween Town, and Barrel they belong to Tim Burton **

**I do own Krissy and these rights to the interview!**


	4. In the park and sleeping

Me: LALALALALALA *skips out on stage*

Alice: You seem happy.

Me: Not really.. I'm bored, anyways IIIIIIIIII HHHAAVVVEE AA TTTTAAAAAACCCCCOOOO!

Black: No one gives a sh*t

Me: Shut your mouth Black, ALRIGHT I NOW HAVE A PET DINOSAUR! I named him Dave

Blood: What kind of name is Dave?

Me: What kind of name is Blood.

Boris; I Just realized the robot narrator dude didn't come on.

Me: Oh yyeahh well he exploded.

All: When?

~**flashback to yesterday**~

Me: Okay so he ate a cupcake now what?

Random guy: Weeeeellll

~ The whole building collapse~

Me: Oh. A. mah. God. NOW WHAT AM I'M GOING TO DO FOR A STUDIO!'[]

Random guy: Well you can always use your basement.

Me; Bad ideal We'll go to the park.

~**present time~**

Alice: Oh so that's why were here

Me: Yep and NOBODY GOES DOWN THAT TRAIL THAT LEADS BEHIND THE TREES! IF YOU DO I'LL CUT YOUR HEAD OFF WITH THIS LITTLE DOGGIE! *holds up the little monopoly dog*

Peter: Is that even possible with that?

Me: YEAH I think..

Ace: Awww Tailor doesn't want to go in the woods with me?

Me: I WOULD BE DUMB IF I EVER DID THAT! Anyways our first questions are from…

Pierce: Feather Heart 001 chu~!

**Oh I thought the Narorator was Tailor when I asked about who gave you the inspiration sorry about that. Also thanks Alice for the advise but out of all of em the everyone falling in love with you part would be very nice.:D Oh and never mind Peter. Anyway so since they have to live with you...Forever, *EVIL LAUGH* I dare all of yall to sleep in one tight, one door, closet all together with no blankets, pillows or even teddy bears. MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHA I love being evil. Anyway also Alice why do you hate Peter so much he is just so sweet, Elliot (I think your supposed to be the March Hare) I heard some people say you hate carrots but you still eat em anyway is that true? Also tweedles do you hate your boss Elliot and why? So yea have fun sleeping in a closet and you are doing G-R-E-A-T GREAT. :)**

Me: MMHHHHHHMMMMMMMM well I answer that question since it was from last time, Probably from the other interviews I've seen and The Mad Adventures story you made :)

Alice: Your welcome.

Me: Okay that dare we'll do at the end of this SHOW! And thanks for doing that…..god that gives me lots of ideals for another story but you are already doing so I won't do that.

Alice: FIRST HE KINAPPED ME FROM MY HOME! THEN FORCE ME TO DRINK SOME POTION BY KISSING ME THAT MADE ME STAY IN WONDERLAND FOR AWHILE! And he keeps STALKING ME!

Peter:*ears drop*

Elliot: First of all they're not carrots they are carrot dishes and secondly Yes I do hate carrots.

Tweedles: Yes we do because chikie hare won't let us have any fun!

Elliot: That's because you have work to do!

Me: OKKAYYY BEFORE ANY FIGHTING BREAKS OUT!

Julius: Next is from TheNewBoyy.

**Haha Tailor, good, but not as good as your VK/TNBC crossover on DA. No Before I smash Bloods clock, F*CK!NG FINISH THE DARKEST POWERS SERIES**

Me: THE HELL IT IS!

All: What is Vk?

Me: it's a book! About non sparkly vampires.,. THOSE VAMPIRES CAN BURN IN HELL!

Blood: Your going to smash my clock? *laughs at that*

Me: WASSSSSSSSSSSSS IIIITTTTT GOOD! I need to find a good book to read..

Vivaldi: Okay our last one is from…

Nightmare: Chibi Undertaker.

**Yay! How did you get Jack's bow?**

**He's the king of Halloween**

**What happened to him?**

**Questions:Narrator robot: If you're a robot, what do you dowith all those cupcakes? **

**You're a robot right? So you can't eat cupcakes?**

Me: I broke into his house, grabbed one of them he's got like 50 of them! And took it :3

All: Like we said last time obsessive much?

Me: *in demonic voice* Your darn right I am!

All:*has freaked out faces*0.0

Me: Anyways he's not the king of Halloween he's the leader of it hes the pumpkin king! And nothing happened to him.

All: SSSSUUURRREEE NOTING HAPPENED TO HIM!

Me: BUT NOTHING DID! D: and the narrator exploded :D

~Tonight~

Me: ALRIGHT WE STILL GOT THAT DARE TO DO!

All (expect Ace and Peter): NOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Me: I know but we've got to so we're sleeping in a closet near a phone. Where I can call the popo.

~In the closet~Me:*squished but is sleeping in the corner next to Pierce*

Alice: This is awful, ACE GET OFF OF ME!

Ace: I just want to listen to your heartbeat.

Peter:! YOUR ON MY DEAR ALICE! *pulls out his pocket watch and it transforms into a gun*

Me: HEY! NO SHOOTING!

Peter: B-b-but!

Me: NO BUTS! AND ACE GET OFF OF ALICE BEFORE I CHOKE YOU!

Ace: awwwwwwwwwwww

Blood: This weird. *next to Vivaldi*

Vivaldi: Your telling me. 0_0

Tweedle Dee: GET OFF OF ME CHIKIE HARE!

Elliot: I'm not even near you!

~fitting currpets~

Me: Alright. Worse. Night, ever.

~everything goes black after being settle down~

* * *

><p><strong>I do not own HnKnA it belongs to Quinnrose<strong>


	5. WAFFLES AND BANANAS

Me:*bust through the window*BATMAN~!

Boris: What was that all about?

Me: I DUNNO! DUN NUH UH NUH UH BATMAN!

Blood: Why are you yelling out Batman?

Me: Because he's awesome!

Blood: No he's not his stupid in my opinion.

~jaws song comes on~

Me: *turns around with a rage face on that would scare the crap out of anybody*

All: 0.0 *everybody hides expect for Blood*

Blood:*scared looks likes his ready to pee his pants XD*

Me:*ROUND HOUSE KICK LIKE CHUCK NORRIS TO THA FACE!*

…..PLEASE STAND BY….

~commercial comes on~

~three kids sit around in a circle playing with bouncy ball looking bored~

Random voice: ARE YOU TIRED OF THE SAME OLD BOUNCY BALLS!

Three kids:*nods*

Random voice: WELL DON'T BE ANYMORE! BECAUSE

~a random ball made out glass pops up~

Random voice: IT'S THE NEW AND IMPROVE GLASS BALL!

Every little kid:*cheeeerrrs!*

Random voice: WITH THIS! YOU CAN'T DO ANYTHING BUT GET HURT!

Kid: WE CAN CUT OURSELEVES WITH THIS! D:

Random voice: YES!

Kid: But that isn't safe!

Random voice: THAT'S WHAT MAKES IT SO FUN!

Kid: But that isn't fun!

Random voice: IT IS TOO!

Kids: NOT ITS NOT!

~commercial gets cut off as the show returns and somebody is cleaning blood off the camera~

Me: AND WERE BACK!

Blood:*currently dead at the moment*

Me:*in a banana costume*I'M A BANANA! I'M A BANANA!

I'M A BANANA!

All:*stares at me*0_0

Me: LOOK AT ME MOVE!

All: WOULD YOU STOP THAT!

Me: BANANA POWER! BANANA POWER! BANANA POWER! LOOK AT ME MOVE!

All: SERSIOULY STOP!

Me: STOP!

~Random noises~

Me: stop.

~random noises~

Me: STOP!All: Now wha-

~**BOOOOOOM!**~

Me:*pops out of the debri of the building*

All:*pops out also*

Me: THAT WAS F.U.N! FUN!

Alice: HOW WAS THAT FUN! WE COULD OF DIED!

Peter: Then I wouldn't get to see my Alice! ;.;

Me: IT JUST WAS OKAY QUESTION TTTTIIIIMMMMEEEE!

All:*acts like their dead*

Me: STOP PLAYING DEAD! Anyways first one is from Feather Heart 001

**Very good chapter and I'm am happy to see you are getting some more reviews, so anyway on with the questions and dare(s).**

**Questions:**

**Elliot-isn't that still a carrot cause it has the word in it, so I don't quite understand what it is to you? Raise your hands if anyone agrees.**

** Peter- Who do you hate most in the room, and if Alice died what would you do? **

**Dares-**

**Elliot you have to admit you love carrots and also marry it and also for as long as you live you let the Tweedles have fun when they want**

**Peter - I dare you to give Alice a 5 minute kiss then marry **

**for all of yall, yall have to go on a plane and go to Walt Disney World YAY!Hopefully this will make up for all of yall sleeping in the closet. :) Well I can't wait for more. :D**

Me: THANKS!

Elliot: NO THERE CARROT DISHES! They do not have carrots in them!

All (expect Elliot):*raises their hand*

Elliot:….

Peter: Hmmm well that's hard to choose really since Ace and Blood are a tie so I'll just say both. If she died….I WOULD BE GOING ON A RAMPAGE TO KILL THE PERSON WHO KILLED HER and cry AAAAAALLLLLLOOOOOOOOTTTTTT.

Elliot: BUT I CAN'T LOVE CARROTS IF I HATE THEM!

Me: JUST FREAKIN SAY IT AND WE CAN GO ON! *has a bazooka gun*

Elliot:*mumbles quietly* I love carrots.

Me: WEDDING TTTTIIIMMMEEEEE! *throws Elliot in a wedding dress and a tiara*^_^ *throws a carrot at him that has a bowtie on it*

Elliot: WTF!

Tweedle Dee:*laughs*

Tweedle Dum: Newbie hare is in a tiara and a dress! *laughs also*

Me:*very quickly says all the things the priest (or whatever works for you) saids*

Elliot: Wait what?

Me: I'LL TAKE THAT AS YES! And do you, carrot, take Elliot as your husband?

~Silence from the carrot~

Me: I'LL TAKE THAT AS YES! Now you may ea- I mean kiss the bride! *smashes the two together* OKAY DONE WITH THIS!

Tweedles: BEST DARE EVER!

Elliot: sh-

Me: That is kind of a bad ideal since they think killing is fun but WHO CARES! You can only kill card people not people from this world. PETER GO!

Peter: I CAN DO THAT! *tries*

Alice;*ends up hitting the shat outta him* NNOOOOOO!

Me: well since Alice wasn't dare to accept it, WE MOVE ON! I'll have to do that the next episode! (chapter) Alright next is from…

Nightmare: Himawari no Merodii.

**Me:Yay!People have started their own talkshows!I fell bad for not updating, but I am currently working on the last chapter to start the new season!**

**Questions:**

**Black:Can I glomp you?You're cute**

**!White:Same?**

**Alice:Why are you so pretty?I'm jealous...**

**Vivaldi:You're pretty too!Wait, this isn't a question, so who do you like?**

**Dares:**

**All:DANCE IN WAFFLE SUITS DAMMIT!**

Me: YEP! ^.^ and I see you've updated! I'M HAPPY THAT I AM NOW GONNA BE A CO-HOST ON YOUR NEXT SEASON. ^ _^

Black: fu-

Me:*stares* :^(

Black: Fine. *gets glomped*

White: of course ^^ *gets glomped to*

Me: Allllrrrriiiigggghhhhttttt ALICE GO!

Alice: I dunno, it's just how they drew me.

Vivaldi: Thank you and for that question…NOBODY.

Me: LLLLIIIIIIAAAARRRRR!

Vivaldi: I am not.

All:*sees dare* NOOOOOO

Me: YEP WERE ARE GONNA DO IT! AND NOW SING THE WAFFLE SONG ALSO JUST FOR THE HELL OF IT!

All: WWWWHHHHYYYYY!

~five mintues after everybody get into a waffle costume~

Me:*puts on the waffles song* DO YOU LIKE WAFFLES!

All: Yeah we like waffles…

Me: DO YOU LIKE PANCAKES!

All: Yeah we like pancakes….

Me: DO YOU LIKE FRENCH TOAST!

All: Yeah we like French toast.. Dododododo can't wait to get a mouthful WAFFLES! *dances*

~music~

All: WAFFLES! *dances*

~music~

All: WAFFLES! *dances*

~music~

All: dododododo can't wait to get a mouthful WAFFLES!~after doing another verse of what we did~

Me: WELL THAT'S IT FOR TODAY! Also I'm sorry I couldn't update sooner, stupid school.

~everything goes black~

* * *

><p><strong>I DO NOT OWN HNKNA CHARACTERS NOR THE MANGAGAME IT BELONGS TO QUINNROSE**


End file.
